


Happy 150th

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: Canada turns 150 July 1st, 2017, America wants fireworks.





	Happy 150th

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 150th Canada.

“Aw dude you’re so young I still have a hard time believing how young you really are since I turn 241 this year, oh and I told Italy not to bring anything to the party but he never listens not even to Germany so there is going to be an odd mix of pasta dishes and I think something called cannoli whatever that is.”

Pushing his glasses up his face Matthew listened as his brother started to happily tell him about the party that they had for him when he turned 150 years old in 1926, it was all very Alfred and he knew his brother enjoyed it all even if it was crazy and over the top.

“France is coming dude, so is England of course he would be here duh, and I think Cuba said he’d show up but couldn’t stay long and that Scotland, Russia, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, Spain, Sweden, Denmark and Finland will drop by and the Netherlands is coming too. More might show up but that’s all I know of right now, England might have a list or something with him when he arrives. Are you going to have fireworks, what’s a party without them? You totally have to have them!”

Matthew nodded and could see his brother smile happily, he loved fire works.

"England and France are both going to start fighting about who raised me best and I don’t want to listen to it so I’m going to offer them fresh maple syrup for their coffee, that will make them run away."

Matthew grinned as he held up a glass bottle of freshly made maple syrup and could see Alfred look a little green as well at the thought of maple syrup and coffee, no one appreciated maple syrup like him.

“You are sick little bro, but back to more important things, fire works! I can help you make them amazing, want an eagle? It would look amazing in the dark sky…wait you don’t like that bird do you, ok I can figure out how to make the fire works show a Canada goose or something, how about a beaver would that work, you like them.”

Matthew laughed, his brother could talk up a storm and never needed to breath it seemed, but he’d been that way for ages and Matthew was used to it.

“That would be cool, make it all red and make the beaver’s tail huge, like make it big enough that you can see it kilometers away, this will be an awesome party and I want everyone to see it not just those actually here.”

He could see his brother frown.

“Are you sure you don’t want any blue fire works, red and white seems kind of boring, but whatever it’s your party dude. It’s not every year you turn 150, man you’re so young bro.”

Alfred said again before getting up from the table and said he was going to find something to eat, he was craving a greasy cheese burger, curly fries and a nice big chocolate shake and knew he had to go out because his brother wouldn’t have any of it in his house so he’d have to go to search in town to find what he wanted to eat, he even said he’d buy Matthew a strawberry shake for his birthday since it was red and he liked the colour so much.

“Happy 150th birthday little bro.”


End file.
